


The Pleasures of Going Dutch

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want in on a piece of that action, Prentiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasures of Going Dutch

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got a bit of an idea for the prompt **FBI Annual Convention**. I gave it a different flavor but it was still inspired by that. And the muse, of course.

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi stood in the lobby of the Hotel George waiting. The place was crawling with FBI Agents from all over the world. Tonight was the Annual Field Agent of the Year Dinner. Usually it was just an excuse to drink, dance, schmooze, and hook up. This year was different. SSA Aaron Hotchner was one of the finalists for the coveted award. 

 

He tried to be nonchalant about it, he was nonchalant, but his team was quite excited. They knew Hotch was one of the best. No one could deny it anymore if he won that award. Hotch felt politics would keep him from winning, not that he cared about such things. Still, he learned a long time ago getting somewhere in the FBI took much more than hard work and dedication. He was there, he would have a drink or two, shake the hand of the winner, and go home.

 

“Whoa,”

 

Hotch came out of his own thoughts when he heard Derek’s voice. Agents Prentiss and Jareau, along with Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, were walking toward them. Everyone seemed to stop and stare at the trio, no doubt because they were a sexy bunch. JJ wore a sky blue cocktail dress with a bejeweled strap around her neck and a matching duster. Her long, blonde hair brushed her shoulder. The dress really brought out her eyes.

 

Garcia went for blue as well. Navy blue, with long sleeves, and a discreet view of her always pleasant cleavage. There was a bright yellow daisy on the waistband and she completed the outfit with a pair of patent leather, platform sunshine yellow Mary Janes. She was dressed up but still Garcia; only she could pull that outfit off.

 

Prentiss wore a red wine colored strapless corset-like top and a matching satin skirt. The guys couldn’t tell if it was a dress or a skirt and top but it didn’t matter. A wrap covered her bare shoulders and her hair was up in a fashionable bun. Her upswept hair drew more attention to her ears and neck, decorated in a diamond choker and stud earrings.

 

“We are the three luckiest men on the planet.” Rossi said.

 

“We are going to beating guys away with sticks all night.” Derek added.

 

Hotch opened his mouth to speak but was struck dumb. All three women were beautiful; there was no doubt about that.

 

“Pick up your jaw, hot stuff.” Garcia’s hand gently pushed up Morgan’s chin.

 

“You look fierce, baby girl. It’s the shoes…the shoes are doing something for me.”

 

“I bought them especially for the occasion.” She replied.

 

“Mmm mmm mmm. Where’s Kevin tonight?”

 

“He is visiting family over the long weekend.”

 

“Too bad,” Derek offered his arm. “I've got dibs on your attention all night, woman.”

 

“I'm not going to argue.”

 

“Jennifer,” Dave smiled.

 

“You look snazzy tonight, Special Agent Rossi.” She returned the smile, straightening his bowtie. “I heard that you dressed up well.”

 

“Its all true.” He gave her his arm. “Shall we?”

 

“Where’s Reid?” Garcia asked. “He missed our entrance…did you see them drooling over us?”

 

“He’s inside with his date.” Hotch replied.

 

“He has a date?” JJ asked.

 

“Who is this woman and why don’t we know her?” Garcia asked.

 

“Don’t worry mama; you'll have plenty of time to scrutinize.”

 

“Her name is Stephanie Templeton,” Rossi said. “They were in the Academy together.”

 

They started toward the ballroom, Prentiss following behind. She seemed quiet tonight. Hotch cleared his throat, got his feet working again, and brought up the rear.

 

“I can offer you my arm, Prentiss.” He said.

 

“You don’t have to Hotch…I know how that might look.”

 

“But I don’t…” he didn’t know what else to say so he let it go.

 

They had a great table, close to the stage. A server brought warm bread and took drink orders. Hotch held out Emily’s chair; she smiled at the gesture.

 

“You look so amazing.” He said.

 

It surprised him that the words actually came out of his mouth. Not that he did much to hold them back but Hotch had difficulty expressing himself where Emily was concerned. He smiled sheepishly, sitting down beside her.

 

“Thanks. I am rooting for you tonight.” She said.

 

“It’s just an award.”

 

“It’s more than that. Its recognition for the fantastic job you do.”

 

“Recognition from the powers that be,” Hotch rolled his eyes. “I won't hold my breath.”

 

“Well you have to win,” Emily grinned. “I got money on you.”

 

“Oh really?” he raised an eyebrow. “I want in on a piece of that action, Prentiss.”

 

“Just ask nicely.”

 

They left him speechless and befuddled again. When her Midori sour arrived, she started chatting with the rest of the team and Reid’s date, who was in Counterintelligence.

 

“You alright, Hotch?” Dave leaned to whisper. “Don’t tell me you're actually nervous about this award.”

 

“No, I just…I'm fine.”

 

“Good. Tonight is going to be good for us.”

 

“That is truly what I am hoping.” He glanced at Emily laughing with Garcia. “I could stand to come out on top right now.”

 

***

 

“Every year we have thousands of agents who give their hearts and souls to the FBI.” Erin Strauss said from the podium. “There are tens of thousands who want to be among us. Few make it and even fewer make it to elite status. Still, every agent who comes to work day after day makes the FBI proud. At the beginning of the year, 100 field agents were selected from all over the world for the honor of Field Agent of the Year. That number was quickly cut in half and cut in half again over the next several months. The Top 25 were notified of their nomination and the hard work began. 

 

“It was a long process, sometimes arduous. All of our nominees are dedicated, many decorated. They work hard and are a fine example of the Bureau. There were days where the panel argued through meetings but in the end, a decision was finally made. The winner is one of the most exemplary agents in our midst. The FBI believes no one else demonstrates fidelity, bravery, and integrity as this agent does. The FBI Field Agent of the Year is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.”

 

Hotch paid little attention to his Section Chief droning. He heard the place erupt in excited applause and Dave Rossi slapped him on his back. When he stood, Hotch leaned to kiss the warm cheek of Emily Prentiss. The whole team hugged before he made his way to the podium. Accepting the plaque from Strauss was awkward at best but he smiled. Clearing his throat, Hotch stood in front of the microphone. The applause was still going, a few wolf whistles thrown in. It overwhelmed him…were they really all cheering for him?

 

“Thank you so much; thank you. I didn't jot down a thing as I never expected to win such a prestigious honor. The nominees are all amazing agents; any one of us could have been called up here tonight. Um, I don’t work alone; I never have. I have 35 agents under my supervision. There are even more tech analysts and office staff. 

 

“We are more than a unit, we are a family. Sometimes I'm mom.” The audience laughed. “I am proud of each and every one of my agents. My team…what can I say about them? They are the best of the best and they make me look good out there. Five tough, smart, courageous, and amazing individuals who I am blessed and lucky to work with everyday.

 

“Once, not too long ago, someone sitting in this room tonight told me that I would never excel past Unit Chief. They thought me reckless but this award says different. I love my team and I love my job. Sacrifice and even loss comes with being the best at what you do. I would not change a thing on this journey I've traveled. Past and present FBI Agents have guided my way like guardian angels. 

 

“Jason Gideon and David Rossi taught me everything I know, and I gave it to Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid to pass on. Our jobs are sometimes close to impossible….Penelope Garcia makes it look easy. And Emily Prentiss still teaches me things though I have this tendency to be a perplexing bastard. I never said thank you for that, Prentiss, so I am saying it now. The strength and integrity of you all remind me everyday of why I joined the Bureau. Thank you for this honor.”

 

The crowd erupted again as Hotch made his way off the platform. He accepted all the handshakes and little hugs though he was anxious to get back to his table. The attention, the applause, was something he was not at all used to. Some agents waited their entire careers for the accolades, craved them, but Hotch did not. It was nice, not his first award, but certainly one he would never forget.

 

“That was a great speech.” Derek said when he sat back down.

 

“I'm glad you liked it because I hardly have any idea what I just said.”

 

***

 

“I was looking for you.”

 

Hotch came around the corner and looked at Emily. She stood on the balcony smoking a clove and staring at the autumn night sky.

 

“I've only been out here a little while.” She glanced at him. “Aren’t you cold? You need a coat.”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“You are going to catch a cold.”

 

“I never catch colds. Are you cold? Do you need my jacket?”

 

“No, but thank you. Are you drunk, Hotch?”

 

“No,” he shook his head, leaning on the stone banister. “No. Inebriated, I grant you but not drunk. We need to do our shot.”

 

“What?” Emily looked at him.

 

“Don’t you remember? The first case in the field, we did a shot. I did them with all of the team…two with Rossi as we had two first cases. Sort of anyway. So we have to do our shot, c'mon.”

 

“What shots did you do with the others?”

 

“Sambuca with Morgan, two Southern Comforts with Rossi, cheap tequila with Garcia, kamikaze with Reid, and a Jager bomb with JJ.”

 

“Jager bomb? That’s impressive. We never did a shot Hotch.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“We never did a shot.” She repeated. “Honest to God.”

 

“Well that needs to be rectified immediately.” Hotch replied. “Pronto woman, lets go.”

 

“That’s alright, really.”

 

“It’s not alright. First you tell me we never did a shot and then you say you don’t even want to. And you also rejected my jacket…I offered you my jacket.”

 

“You are very sensitive when inebriated.”

 

Hotch looked at Emily. She smiled and he did as well.

 

“I thanked you, in my speech.” He said.

 

“That was sweet.” She nodded. “I didn’t see it coming.”

 

“So how much money did we win?”

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

“Earlier we were discussing the pool…what would happen if I actually won.”

 

“Oh right, $327.”

 

“Seriously?” Hotch’s hazel eyes were wide. “The odds must have been high.”

 

“Astronomical.” She looked at him with a straight face. “Hotch, I don’t recall…”

 

“Oh no, no, we talked about it. We talked about sharing.”

 

“Yes, we talked. I neither accepted nor declined your offer. In fact, no offer was made. I told you that you had to ask nicely. What would you do if you were suddenly $300 richer?”

 

Emily put out her cigarette, turning to rest against the banister like he was. She pulled her wrap tighter around her as Hotch crossed his arms. He leaned closer to her. They were around the corner from the doors…no one could see them without being seen first.

 

“I would take you to dinner at Bliss, the new restaurant in Chevy Chase.” Hotch replied. “Its gotten excellent reviews and I know how seriously you take your food.”

 

“I have to admit to being interested in eating there.”

 

“So let me take you.”

 

“Let you take me to dinner at an expensive restaurant with my money?” she raised an eyebrow and laughed.

 

“I'm not finished yet.”

 

“I didn’t think so…I haven’t heard anything reasonable yet.”

 

“It will be sort of like going Dutch. Your money pays for dinner and mine pays for the most expensive hotel suite in the capital. I am talking about a big bathtub with jet streams, goose down pillows, plush carpeting, 24 hour room service, and a view that you will close your eyes and still see. Anything your heart desires, Emily, will be at your beck and call. I will be at your beck and call.”

 

“And there are girls who think Dutch is a bad thing.” She replied.

 

“Mmm, pity them. You…”

 

“What?”

 

“Nevermind, I will tell you when I'm sober. I will tell you over and over again. I’ll tell you until I fall over from exhaustion and when I wake up I will tell you some more.”

 

Emily caressed his face. Hotch wanted to take her into his arms, kiss her breathless, but knew that was dangerous. For a while now they had this thing, it was time to take it to the next level. He was FBI Field Agent of the Year; anything was possible.

 

“Congratulations Hotch.” She whispered. 

 

“You should kiss me.” He said.

 

“You should dream on. We need to get back inside; it’s getting chilly out here.”

 

“Garcia was going to test Reid in _Doctor Who_ trivia.”

 

“I'm missing that? See, you can be quite a distraction.”

 

“A good distraction, I hope.”

 

“The very best. Winner is going to take all tonight?” Emily asked.

 

“All he can handle. Come Prentiss, we need a shot.”

 

He took her hand, not really caring what others might think of the gesture, and led her back inside to the party. There was more fun to have. He wanted to get on the dance floor with her; he wanted to celebrate with his family. Sometimes even their victories felt like losses…tonight that would not be the case.

 

***

                                                                                                                                  



End file.
